NYANARU
by Akihiko Fukuda 71
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke yang sempurna kacau ketika pemuda aneh yang kelakuannya seperti kucing harus menjadi tanggungan hidupnya. SASUNARU, YAOI, BOYxBOY, M For Later Chapter.


**Nyanaru~**

**By, Akihiko Fukuda 71**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: SASUNARU**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: Typos, EYD Berantakan, Alur gak jelas, OOC, Bahasa ndak enak dibaca, Gaje, awas gatal-gatal!**

Uchiha identik dengan kebangsawanan, di mana image angkuh, dingin, dan tak berperasaan dikatakan sebagai hal lumrah, sehingga tak banyak orang yang akan mengeluh akan sikap para borjuis tersebut. Mereka punya harta berlimpah, kekuasaan tak terbatas, dan penampilan indah tanpa cacat atau pun perbaikan –intinya, mereka adalah ciptaan yang akan membuat para penglihatnya menangis meratapi nasib –dan juga kagum setengah mati.

Jika kalian pernah menonton drama yang tayang dua kali dalam seminggu dengan tema cinta kental dan kehidupan merana yang agak dibuat-buat, maka kalian takkan kaget jika melihat bagaiman Uchiha Sasuke, murid kelas tiga Konoha Internasional High School menjalani kehidupannya. Dia yang tampan dan bersikap dingin selalu saja menjadi incaran fantasi para gadis Konoha, mereka akan berlari-lari dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu Cuma demi menyambut Sasuke bersama teman-temannya yang juga kaya dan tampan datang ke sekolah, meneriaki nama mereka penuh cinta sambil tetap memberikan jalan kepada para pangeran sekolah, mencintai dengan tertib. Anehnya, sikap mengidolakan ini juga terjadi pada para murid lelaki, mereka yang menyukai sesama atau pun yang tidak, akan dengan bangga memperbincangkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, mengumbar kehebatan lelaki bersurai raven, dan tak jarang berharap untuk menjadi seperti si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan segala hal yang dilakukan para murid sekolahnya, atau lebih jelasnya lagi dia tak mau mempedulikan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dia Cuma mau menjalani masa SMA-nya dengan damai, tanpa perlu memikirkan segala macam tetek bengek mengenai bisnis keluarga yang harus siap ia tampung jika mengingat akan pelajaran bisnis yang tiap hari ia telan. Sasuke yang punya harga diri tinggi juga sama sekali tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya, melawannya, atau pun menentangnya –dia punya sifat diktator kental yang sudah melekat pada diri Uchiha, atau biasa dikenal dengan egoistic, segalanya harus berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Makanya tak heran jika terjadi semacam pembully-an besar-besaran pada siswa yang mendapat cap buruk dari kelompok si raven, bahkan ada yang sampai keluar sekolah dan pindah ke kota lain untuk melarikan diri.

Usut punya usut, ada juga kelemahan Sasuke yang sampai saat ini hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang. Sasuke punya calon kakak ipar yang super galak, namannya Namikaze Kyuubi, pacar Itachi yang sudah 5 tahun menjalin hubungan, dan tak lama lagi akan menikah dengan Uchiha sulung si pemilik keriput abadi. Kyuubi adalah anak sulung juga –berasal dari keluarga Namikaze yang sederajat dengan Uchiha namun memiliki kepribadian yang hangat, tidak seperti Uchiha yang sangat kental akan formalitas dan selalu tertata rapi. Keluarga Namikaze selalu saja bersikap seolah pesta dansa dan segala macam tetek bengeknya Cuma undangan reuni mingguan, sehingga jarang-jarang akan ikut memasuki gaya hidup tersebut. Kembali pada Kyuubi –Sasuke sangat takut pada pemuda berambut merah menyala yang selalu Sasuke panggil 'rubah buluk' ini, karena biasanya Kyuubi akan menghajar dengan berang tanpa mengurangi kekuatan jika sudah merasa kesal, dan Sasuke yang tidak punya kekuatan sebanding harus tahan bersikap baik agar tidak terlalu sering bonyok.

Hari ini Kyuubi dan Itachi akan datang ke apartemen Sasuke, ketika mendengar kabar dari Itachi Sasuke pun bergidik sendiri karena ngeri akan kemungkinan disiksa kembali, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun, sebab meski Itachi sering tersenyum dan bersikap layaknya seorang lelaki baik, jika ada yang membuatnya kesal maka sifat Uchiha murninya akan kembali seratus persen.

Sasuke tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewah milik keluarga Uchiha, beralasan bahwa tinggal di mansion dengan banyak pelayan di sana-sini membuatnya mual sendiri. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang melarang, Cuma memberikan nasihat-nasihat kecil supaya Sasuke tetap serius pada sekolahnya –dan Sasuke melakukannya. Jarang ada yang berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke, biasanya hanya Itachi dan Kyuubi yang datang, dan terkadang Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji –teman sekolahnya –juga datang untuk bermain. Yah, Sasuke juga tidak suka jika waktu sendiriannya terlalu banyak tersita.

"Hoooiii! Anak ayam! Aku datang berkunjung!"

Kyuubi yang memiliki password dan kunci apartemen Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot membunyikan bel dan menunggu Sasuke merespon lewat intercom, ia hanya tinggal masuk dan membiarkan Itachi mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, rubah buluk?" balas Sasuke ketika Kyuubi sudah sampai di ruang tengah, mengganggu kegiatan membaca bukunya.

"Cih, mulutmu masih saja lancang seperti biasa." Kyuubi mendecih sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, merasa iritasi pada pemuda bersurai raven di depannya, sementara Sasuke Cuma menanggapinya dengan seringai menyebalkan –well, rival sejati.

"Kyuu~ jangan terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, aku bisa cemburu lho~" kata Itachi manja sembari memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang, menghirup aroma sedap dari tengkuk sang kekasih.

"Jangan kebanyakan nempel, keriput!" Kyuubi berseru gerah, tubuhnya bergerak mengenyahkan Itachi.

"Ayolah Kyuu~ jangan kejam padaku~"

"Ghaaakk! Menyingkir!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat lantaran dua mahluk pengganggu kehidupan damainya sudah mulai dengan drama melankolis Cinderella dan ibu tiri mereka, kalau dibiarkan saja mungkin akan berlanjut sampai malam tiba. Makanya Sasuke terpaksa menutup buku bacaannya, meletakkan benda tebal itu di atas meja dan melipat kakinya, pose angkuh ala Sasuke, "Kalian ke sini ada urusan apa denganku? Katanya kalian mau pergi ke Hawaii, kenapa kemari?" tanyanya to the point, menghentikan kegiatan perkelahian Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa." Kyuubi berkata sebelum menendang Itachi supaya melepaskan pelukannya –dan berhasil, "Aku dan keriput harus pergi ke Hawaii, tapi ternyata adikku pulang hari ini karena study-nya di Inggris selesai lebih dulu. Ayah dan Ibuku masih berada di Amerika, dan aku tak mau meninggalkannya di mansion tanpa penjagaan, jadi aku mau menitipkannya padamu."

"Ha? Yang benar saja! Kan di rumahmu ada pelayan, kenapa kau takut sekali sih? Memangnya dia balita sampai harus dihaga 24 jam non stop?!"

"Tidak bisa. Pelayan di rumahku takkan bisa mengurusnya, jika tidak ada anggota keluarga, maka dia bisa terlantar."

"Lho? Jadi, lebih baik aku yang susah daripada pelayan!?"

"Pantat ayam, kau ini berisik sekali!"

"Hei!"

Kyuubi tak mendengarkan Sasuke, dia malah berjalan ke ruang depan, membiarkan Sasuke kebingungan dalam bisu sedangkan Itachi diam di tempat menunggu sang kekasih. Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi datang dengan memegang pergelangan tangan seorang pemuda manis bersurai emas yang memasang wajah polos tingkat ultra violent. Matanya besar berwarna biru shappire yang akan mengingatkan kita pada indahnya langit musim panas, kulitnya tan eskotis, dan wajahnya yang manis itu bertambah imut karena tanda lahir bak kumis kucing ikut menyokong penampilan. Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi di bawah Sasuke, tubuhnya ramping dengan bokong berisi dan kaki yang jenjang.

"Ini adikku, Naruto. Mulai sekarang dia adalah tanggung jawabmu, Sasuke Uchiha. Jika sampai kau melakukan hal buruk padanya, atau sampai kutemukan sedikit pun cacat pada tubuhnya... maka..." Kyuubi tak melanjutkan, malah ia menggerakkan satu tangannya dengan gerakan seperti memenggal di lehernya, wajahnya pun terkesan sangar sampai Sasuke Cuma bisa diam menelan ludahnya sendiri demi membasahi kerongkongan yang mendadak kering.

"Kyuu~ sudah waktunya... Kita harus segera berangkat." Tegur Itachi sembari melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan.

"Ah, iya!" Kyuubi terpekik, "Sasuke, jaga adikku. Kami harus segera berangkat! Dah~~!" katanya kemudian berjalan tergesa bersama Itachi, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hoy! Kyuubi! Aniki!"

Teriakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak digubris, pasangan mimpi buruk itu sudah berlalu pergi, kini hanya tinggal dirinya bersama mahluk indah terkesan bodoh yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi bingung. Sasuke juga jadi bingung mau bilang apa, habisnya dia bukan tipe yang suka memulai pembicaraan kepada orang asing, setertarik apapun dia pada adik Kyuubi ini. Namun, meski sudah mengingatkan dirinya sedemikian rupa, jika rasa penasaran sudah menggerogoti maka tak ada gunanya lagi.

Menelan semua egonya Sasuke pun melirik pemuda manis di dekat pintu masuk ruang tengah, niatnya Cuma mau melihat sedikit untuk kembali menilai, tapi ketika mata mereka bersirobok si raven harus merelakan dirinya kembali membatu –mata itu, memikatnya –lagi.

Melihat Sasuke memandangnya Naruto pun tersenyum cerah, "Yoroshiku ne, Sasuke!"

**Deg.**

Degupan aneh tiba-tiba saja meradang jantung Sasuke, membuat Sasuke jadi panik sendiri. Padahal tadi dia masih tidak apa-apa, tidak mungkin kan Uchiha yang sehat mendadak sakit di usia muda? Itu akan jadi hal paling absurd di sepanjang 18 tahun hidupnya!

"Ka –kau! Siapa namamu?" untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri Sasuke pun bertanya, berbasa-basi, dan sialnya dia malah gugup.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Kyuubi menyuruhku untuk hidup denganmu, tapi mohon bantuannya ya. Ah~ Aku lapar! Kau punya makanan apa!?"

Naruto meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain, berniat mencari dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi keroncongan karena sejak tiba di bandara. Sasuke melihat kelakukan Naruto langsung mengerutkan alisnya, meski sudah tahu kalau Namikaze suka seenaknya, namun Sasuke merasa kalau Naruto juga masuk dalam tingkat ekstrim untuk sekadar berhubungan sosial secara normal.

"Hei! Tunggu!" tak mau orang asing bertindak seenaknya di apartemen rapi luar biasanya, Sasuke pun beranjak mengikuti langkah si mahluk kuning sambil berupaya menghilangkan degupan aneh tadi.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah pemuda blonde itu dengan langkah lebar, tak mau ketinggalan karena mengkhawatirkan beberapa hal –seperti cucian kotor –karena entah mengapa dia jadi ingin jaga image, entahlah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya perihal kepengurusan pemuda manis Namikaze itu, kenapa pula keluarga Namikaze yang mempunyai banyak pelayan handal harus melemparkan Naruto pada seseorang seperti Sasuke? Nampaknya pemuda blonde itu bukan tipe anak manja yang akan merengek jika ditinggal pergi, lagipula Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya kan? Bertemu juga baru pertama kalinya. Apakah Naruto punya kelainan mental yang akan membuatnya mengamuk menghancurkan isi rumah? Atau dia punya penyakit menular? Oh, sekarang Sasuke mulai berfantasi sendiri.

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Teriakan cempreng Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan setengah berlari ia pun sampai ke dapur. Tadinya Sasuke pikir akan menemukan keadaan di mana si blonde terluka karena pisau saat berniat mengiris bahan makanan, atau terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur ubin dan segala bentuk kejadian buruk lainnya. Tapi, kenyataannya si Namikaze bungsu Cuma terduduk di lantai dengan cairan putih membasahi kepala sampai perutnya, membuat kaus putih yang ia kenakan sekarang jadi sedikit transparan dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh pemuda manis itu. Ya, ini Cuma hal kecil, Naruto tak perlu berteriak begitu.

"A –APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah sampai ke telinganya dengan tangan kanan menutupi mulut. Sasuke jenius, dia tahu Naruto menumpahkan susu, dia bisa melihat kotak susu yang sebelumnya tidak terbuka itu di atas lantai. Tapi, masalahnya pemandangan di hadapannya terlalu erotis untuk sekedar dikomentari dengan 'oh'.

Naruto menatapnya polos, mata biru besarnya memandang dengan sejuta keimutan yang ada, "Aku Cuma mau minum susu... tapi tumpah... jadi sia-sia deh..." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya imut, "Daripada dibuang-buang, lebih baik diminum, iya kan, Sasuke?" lanjutnya lagi kemudian menjilat susu yang mengalir di tangannya dengan wajah menggoda. "Kau mau susu?"

Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, pemuda di depannya membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing, sesuatu yang selama ini ia tepis dan buang ke pembuangan setempat dengan angkuhnya. Pemuda di depannya membuat Sasuke merasakan gejolak aneh yang membuat tubuhnya memanas dan merasakan sesak pada selangkangan. Pemuda di depannya juga membuat dirinya merasakan debaran asing yang menyesakkan. Jika dihitung-hitung, pemuda pirang erotis itu sudah memberikan kerugian yang cukup banyak bagi kehidupan sempurna si bungsu Uchiha.

Tak disadari, sebuah cairan merah pekat nan kental menetes mengotori ubin putih cemerlang apartemen Sasuke, membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Da –darah!?" pekik Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah dan kembali melotot lantaran tangannya sudah dipenuhi oleh darahnya sendiri, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku mimisan? Aku sakit?"

Sasuke tak pernah merasakan gairah pada wanita atau lelaki di sekelilingnya, kalau pun pernah dia takkan sebegitu pedulinya, jadi nafsu adalah hal yang asing bagi si bungsu Uchiha. Maka tak heran jika ketika untuk pertama kalinya libido Sasuke dipaksa naik ia sampai tak menyadari alasan di balik pendarahan hidungnya, dan malah menyalahkan penyakit tak bernama yang bukan sang pelaku sebenarnya.

"Sasuke? Kau berdarah? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil mencoba berdiri tapi kembali gagal ketika kakinya terpeleset tumpahan susu dan kembali jatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Sasuke berdecak sebal melihat kecerobohan Naruto, "Dasar Dobe." Rutuknya kesal. Ia baru akan membantu pemuda manis itu untuk berdiri saat sang Namikaze pirang mengangkat beban tubuhnya hingga berada dalam posisi empat kaki.

"Nyaaaa... sakit... uuuh..."

Nyaaa?

"Ukh... hiks... sakit... nyaaaa..."

Nyaaaaaaaaaaa?

Ketika mata bulat besar Naruto beralih menatap onyx-nya, Sasuke pun langsung mendapatkan gambaran jelas tentang mahluk apa yang sangat menyerupai Naruto saat ini –tapi Sasuke tak menyuarakannya. Ia Cuma diam, membatu, sambil berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya barusan, membiarkan lelaki di hadapannya kembali berusaha bangun ke posisi tegak.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Naruto kembali menikmati susu kotak yang ia pungut dari lantai, sebuah pesan dari Kyuubi masuk ke dalam smartphone Sasuke yang tertinggal di ruang tengah.

**Sender: Rubah Buluk**

**Subject: Sorry**

"_**Sorry, anak ayam karena menyusahkanmu. Adikku punya kelainan untuk bertingkah seperti kucing, sampai sekarang masih belum sembuh. Karena di rumahku berbahaya, banyak yang mengincarnya, maka tak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja. Aku tahu kau tidak akan tertarik pada siapapun, jadi kupercayakan padamu. Aku akan tahu kalau kau sampai tidak mengurusnya, ingat itu. Bye."**_

Ini prolognya... maaf untuk yang fic sebelah ane masih belum bisa post~~ Syalalalalalala~~ #Gelindingan

Review?


End file.
